Trusted
by livingstonalexis8
Summary: The flock kicked max out and when they are being attacked. Guess who is there to save the flock? The one and only maximum ride and her new friends. So what's going to happen? Give them a shot or kick them away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys here's a Harry Potter and Maximum Ride crossover so enjoy. I might use some stuff from Snow White and the Gallagher series and the Night World series but what ever.**

**Fangs P.O.V.**

We were being attacked. The erasers had us. We were dirty and not healthy we were covered in scars and bruises. '_God please help us please' _ I chanted in my head. I saw the others, iggy, nudge, gazzy and angel, crying for max. We kicked max out of the flock a lot time ago, thinking she worked for the school and soon found out she wasn't. I missed her so much. The other member, tiffany, was trying to get out. She wasn't around when max would so she wasn't crying out for max because of that. Tiffany had dirty blond hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was very strong but was not strong enough to get out of the metal bonds.

There was a flash of black then another flash of black then a flash of chestnut color then 2 dark brown then a flash of strawberry red and then a flash of red. You could barely make out the shape of them they were a bleary mess they were fast. The erasers soon were dead and the things stopped moving. They were were people, 2 boys were identical with dark brown hair, and hazel green eyes there was a boy with black hair and bright green eyes the girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes a boy with red hair and hazel eyes and a tiny little girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes her skin had the tiniest amount of freckles she looked like she was from Italy. Wait 1,2,3,4,5,6... There were seven were is the other then I saw her and my mouth dropped. It was...Max. She had black hair and pale skin and blood red lips. She was wearing sunglasses a black sweatshirt and black basketball shorts.

"MAX" angel screamed and went to hug her but bumped into something and fell over. Max smirked but said nothing I walked over to angel and picked her up. I put my hand out in front of me and felt and invisible wall.

Max P.O.V.

Auggg, why do they show up now? I don't want them to show up in didn't know it was them. I put up, you mind blocks and pit up a forcefild so no one would touch me. They had kicked me out.

**Flashback:**

_"Max can we talk to you" said Fang. I nodded my head and walked over there. "We want you out of the flock you trader." said Fang. "WHAT?!" I screamed, "why would I do that?! I love you guys!"_

_They glared at me Angel spoke up "Max, just leave, you have all ready caused enough trouble. Just leave." she said harshly. Something in me snapped "Fine, but soon you will know that you will made a mistake, I don't know what hurts worse you guys stabbing me in the back or the turn of the blade. I'm sorry I loved you." and I left and never looked back._

**End Flashback.**

I looked at them anger clear on my face. Angel then screamed my name and ran at me, but she ran into my forcefild and fell over. Fang came and picked up angel looking at me with a shocked look on, you face. Harry looked at me, a worried look on his face, I walked over to him and said in his mind, _'They kicked me out and got me captured by Itex.' _anger crossed his face and he glared at them and the others did to. "Max, is it really you?" said Nudge, "No, it's Hillary Clinton." I snarled. She clinched and stepped back, Iggy wrapped his arms around her protectively and glared at me, I smirked at him and said " Funny I never thought you would ever get together." they all glared at me. "Max we have missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I think I will explain what is going on enjoy and thank you flyforever for pointing that. Enjoy my peeps. DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**Max P.O.V.**

I guess your wondering how I meet these people? Well let me explain.

**Flashback:**

_I just escaped Itex, again. While I was in there I found someone like me who was mixed with a cat. Harry. He said that he had some friends that are kind of like us. When we escaped, we went to his friends house there I meet Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Prim. Harry had fair skin, black hair, and bright green eyes. Hermione had tanish skin, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes, Fred and George are twins and they have fair skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Ron has red hair, fair skin and hazel green eyes. They became my friends 2 years ago and that's not going to change._

**End Flashback.**

Right now everyone but my friends were looking at me. "Max please come back?"said Angel, I looked at her anger on my face and said "why should I so you guys can kick me out again? Hmmm, how about no." "Max, why not? I mean we love you and what do they have that we don't?" I saw everyone's nostrils flare and all had a death glare "I will tell you what, trust, how about faith, how about they care. I mean I helped you guys since you guys were young now you want me back yet you guys kicked me out, well to bad, NO.". I walked over to Harry and the rest and saw Fred and George were talking quietly. Oh god, what are they doing. I looked back at the rest and they were glaring at my new family, I said "Hey its not their fault, its yours, so stop glaring." they had guilt washed over them and they hung their head. I smirked at them. And walked over to a tree and watched, lets see what is going on.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I have never felt so bad, ever. We should have never kicked Max out. Are we stupid? Tiffany looked at me with a questioning look and I mouthed "Max" and she glared at Max I looked at her weirdly she said "so you are the trader and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, you come back and ruin it." I saw max's eyes flash at her and anger in her face. This is not good.

**Please review cause I don't know if I should continue anymore. Ok got to go bye. - livingstonalexis8**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Fang P.O.V **

In one sudden movement Max was in Tiffany's face. "I dare you to say it again, I dare you." Max said. Tiffany looked frightened, so did the rest of the flock. Max was about to punch Tiffany when there was a flash and that dude with black hair had Max's wrist. "It won't help, Max." he said in a deep voice. Max nodded, but Tiffany wasn't done she punched. I winced, Tiffany is the strongest person on our team so that had to hurt, but she didn't stumble or wince or anything. Max punched her in the gut and then kicked her in the side while she was doubled over. Max spit on her, that was the last straw. I leaped for her, but ran into that invisible wall of hers. I an so mad.

**Max P.O.V **

I watched as Fang ran into the forcefild. I smiled at him. Harry put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back with the rest and then the madness began. They were beginning me to come back and I kept shaking my head. Fang was helping Tiffany up, how I know her name is I did my research wisely. I looked at them and felt like I was about to explode. Harry seemed to see this and said "Shut up." really loudly "Ok here's the deal, you can stay with us for a little while, and if you earn my trust back you can stay." they nodded and I showed them to my place. I showed them to their room. Angel looked at me. "WHAT?" I said icely. "WHAT was that thing I ran into?"

"My forcefild." I said and went down stairs. I felt a bomb near the bottom of the stairs, I walked and I faked like I was going to go down the last step, and then pulled back just as a BOOM! I smirked, and saw Fred and George smiling. Oh no that means- there was another explosion and I heard Hermione scream from upstairs and me and the twins started laughing, mainly cause if they used the bomb I made she was covered in honey and feathers. Yes, I have known how to make bombs. It is quite fun. Everyone was at the bottom of the stairs, except Hermione, the flocked looked confused and the rest were grinning "MAX, FRED, AND GEORGE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed and I saw a flash and then I was being held, I jumped out of Hermione's arms and put up a forcefild. She glared knowing I had I up, and walked away. It was funny "What did you do, Max?" asked Gazzy, "I helped Fred and George make that bomb." they were all shocked, "You know how to make a bomb?" they asked, I nodded. Tiffany didn't look happy. I smiled at her before walking into the kitchen.

**Ok this one was short. I'm sorry I will post soon though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo peeps i know its been a while but heres the next chappie.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max can make bombs? _'God help us all.' _I thought and Max glared at me. "what are you glaring at me for?" I asked. "I can read animal minds and talk to animals, that means hafe animals too. Oh and leave me and my bombs alone." She can read animal minds? Oh god I'm stupid. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The kids looked scared, Iggy was holding Nudge in his arms, Angel and Gazzy were huddled together, and total (did I forget to mention him) was curled up on the floor, shaking with fear. I was not happy right now, Tiffany was glaring at Max and the rest. "Are you going to introduce us?" I asked Max. "This is Harry," she pointed to the black hair and green eyes, "Fred and George," she pointed to the dark brown haired twins, "Hermione," she pointed to the chestnut girl, "Ron," she pointed to the red head, "and Prim." she pointed to the Italian looking little girl. "Guys this is Fang, Iggy, Tiffany, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Total." she said. I noted how her voice that was nice to the other people and bitter towards us.

**Max P.O.V. **

Fang is such a moron. He didn't even realized I read animal minds. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I messed with my hair, making turn blue, blond, silver, green, and hot pink. The flock was looked at me shocked. "I can change my appearance." I said and they turned away. Tiffany came up to me, anger on her face. "Stop hurting them you trader." she said quietly. I stood "This is my house, why don't you, oh I don't know, shut up." I said quietly and pushed her away. The flock came over and guarded her. "Why don't you stop thinking you're the highest of all of us, I mean I could snap you like a twig you are so weak." Oh no she didn't.

**ok i want to know if it should be a harry/max or fax**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, it's been awhile, actually four days but whatever. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know most of you will. **

**Max P.O.V. **

Did she just call me weak? I growled and shifted into a black and white saber tooth tiger. I lunged at her and landed on top of her. They all seemed shocked. Harry came over and touched my back "Max, you need to get off. I know she is a little over the top, but if you can tolerate Fred and George Then you should be able to tolerate her." I got off and looked at Harry then at everyone else. I changed into my normal form and smiled. I sat down on the couch. "Max can can we make cookies?" Prim asked. "Prim do you want to keep this house?" I asked and she nodded. "Don't let me cook." I said simply and she asked Ron to help her. Harry sat down beside me and shoot me a worried glance. I looked at the flock. They were all talking. About what? I don't know and don't care.

**Fang P.O.V. **

"Can we at least talk to her about it, I mean Tiffany would not care, would she?" we were currently talking about if Tiffany would let us stay here or not. I didn't want to ruin the kids hope so I said we would ask. I smiled at Angle and picked her up and told her to go see if we can. "Tiffany can we stay, please?" Angle begged Tiffany. Tiffany was about to shake her head before I gave her a stern look and she nodded her head. After the kids left I went over there and kissed her on the cheek and said "You made a good choice you know. You made all of them happy." she giggled and looked at me. I missed her on the lips and then we left hand in hand. When I got out I saw Max and the twins in south small circle with wires and chemicals. Then I heard a "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and I jumped behind the sofa pulling Tiffany with me. Then I heard BOOM and laughing and looked to see the smoke coming from out the open windows and the twins and Max sniggering at the bomb. "Nice job, Max, you really know what's what." said the twins. I glared at each of them. I hate it when there are lots of bomb artist.

**Tiffany P.O.V. **

That traitor. I hate her so much. _'Don't hate the player, hate the game.' _I heard in my mind and turned to glare at Max. "Stay out of my head." I said. "It's kind of hard when your screaming how much you hate me I there." I glared at her as she got up and walked off. _'God, let me live' _I thought before jumping on her back. She must have known cause she moved out of the way and I went head first into the coffee table. I sat up mumbling cuse words and looked at her angrily and walked off. I sat in there thinking. What if she wasn't a traitor?

**Max P.O.V. **

I didn't want to hurt her, but then again I did. I looked around the room. "I'm going for a hunt." I yelled and walked out. When I got to the woods I changed my format back to a saber tooth and trotted though the woods. I sat down after a while. Then someone touched my shoulder and I stiffened. I looked at who it was and saw it was Harry. "I was worried about you." he said, "Max, please listen to me. I care about what you do, what happens to you and if you die. I can tell by the way you hold yourself you think that no one is suppose to care, no one does care, but Max, we all care even Prim. No one and I mean no one is going to kill you without us by your side fighting for you, Ok?" I looked at him and said "Thank you." and we went home. I can tell you one thing and it's I love Harry Potter.

**Ok so now you know the pairing is Max/Harry so those who wanted this be happy. I wanted it to be Max/Harry to because I like that pairing a lot. Please review and tell me if you like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so it has been awhile and I am very sorry. So that is why I am hoping you will not be mad at me and read my chapter, in this chapter you will learn two secrets of Max's life. So enjoy and review to let me know what to do next. Seriously. **

**Fang P.O.V. **

When Max came back with Harry I started to get jealous, but then remembered that I was with Tiffany so why should I be jealous of her if Tiffany is everything she is not. I smiled at Tiffany. Max came over to the house and glared. I was starting to wonder why she always wore those glasses, even when she turned into that beast she had them on when she turned back to human form.

"You know what they say Fang, Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case the mutant bird kid." said Max. Then she took off the glasses and I saw gold eyes, not the blue ones I remember.

"My eyes change with my emotion, when I am angry they are red, when I am intense they are gold, when I am in pain they are black, when I am happy they are light blue, when I am sad they are dark blue, and when I am jealous they are green." she said, I gasped.

"You are a freak you stupid cat thing." said Tiffany and Max's eyes turned red. She glared at her.

"I am a freak and I am proud of it." she spat at her and turned on her heels and walked off.

**Max P.O.V. **

So I am a freak now, eh? Apparently she is not yet she has freaking wings. Oh, just wait, I will skin her yet. I hate her sometimes, I mean I am happy Fang found someone else, but does she have to be this annoying. I walked to my mirror and thought am I really a freak. It's their fault that I have changing eyes and brand new powers and that I am an assassin. My powers are that I can control fire, air, metal, water and earth. I can also create forcefilds and feel vibrations so I know everything that is around me within a hundred feet. I feel weird about everything going on, with the flock and my pack together. I feel so... Stupid for letting them stay.

**Ok so you found out a lot of Max's secrets? Hoped you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE. Love ya'll Alexis 8**


End file.
